Miracles Do Happen
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Sorry accidentally took it down so I had to repost it! oops...:
1. chapter1

Miracles Do Happen  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: Love can give you the greatest of miracles. Be thankful everyday for what you recieve.  
  
A/N: Here we are...our sequel. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I recieved from "Forever Love." I couldn't believe you loved my story so much. I was so touched that I began to cry in the middle of my computer tech class! :) Hope you guys like this installment just as much as the last one. Enjoy! Oh, and one more thing, this story will be almost entirely of flashbacks. I will try to remember to label when they are and aren't.   
  
"Come on Sarah, you are doing so well. Just a little more." Harm held Mac's hand as she fell back into the pillows on the bed.   
  
"I'm trying Harm, but it hurts." Sarah took a deep breath as Harm caressed her hair.  
  
"I know angel, but soon we will be holding our own small miracle. Mac smiled through the pain as she began to push again.  
  
They had waited for this moment for so long, and now it was finally happening. Harm and Mac were beginning their own family. They were soon to bring their own child into this world. Harm fell back into the memory of the day he found out of his miracle.  
  
F L A S H B A C K  
  
"I love you sarah..forever." Harm looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and saw the tears shining there.  
  
"I love you too Harm. So much. You have blessed me with everything I could ever ask for. You have made me a wife, and a mother..." Mac's voice trailed off as Harm comprehended what she had said.  
  
"You're...we're..I'm....we're having a baby? You and me?" Harm looked at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah...your looks and my brains she'll be perfect." Mac smiled as he recalled their little "deal."  
  
"And what if he has your looks and my brains?" Harm asked   
  
"That could work too." Mac smiled as Harm leaned in and kissed her.   
  
E N D F L A S H B A C K   
  
Now as Harm felt Mac squeeze his hand as she pushed again, Harm felt himself beginning to pray.  
  
"Dear God, thank you for giving me this miracle. Thank you for my wife, and this blessing we are about to recieve. Please keep them safe and healthy. This is all I ask of you. Amen"  
  
Harm wiped a tear from his eye as the doctor told them 'Just one more push."  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. chapter2

Miracles Do Happen  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: Love can give you the greatest of miracles. Be thankful everyday for what you recieve.  
  
A/N: These next few chapters will all be in flashback. I will tell you when it goes back to present day(probably the last 2 chapters) Enjoy!!!  
  
F L A S H B A C K   
  
It was a beautiful spring day, and the sun was peeking out from behind the big, beautiful, white clouds. Mac was in her fifth month, and Harm and Mac were walking to her doctor's appointment. Today was the day they were supposed to find out the gender of their child.  
  
"Harm, I am so excited! I cannot wait to find out whether we are having a boy or a girl!" Mac bounce-walked along, swinging Harm's arm along with hers.   
  
"I know Sarah. This will be so amazing. I cannot wait!" Harm pulled open the door to Mac's doctor's office and held it for Sarah. They entered the office and signed in. 10 minutes later, they were called into the exam room. Mac layed down on the table and the doctor entered the room.  
  
"Good morning Sarah! How are you feeling?" Dr. Elizabeth Gordon asked her.  
  
"I am a little sore in my lower back and my legs, but I feel pretty good." Mac smiled as the doctor turned on the ultrasound machine and spread the jelly on Mac's stomach.  
  
"Well, let's have a look then, shall we?" Dr. Gordon started moving the sensor around Mac's stomach. Harm held her hand in anticipation of the exam. "Do you two want to know the gender of your baby?" Dr. Gordon asked.  
  
"Yes we do doctor. So...?" Harm got this look on his face like a little schoolboy waiting for an ice cream cone as he waited for the doctor to respond.  
  
"Well Mr. and Mrs. Rabb, it looks like you have a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations!" Harm squeezed Mac's hand and kissed her cheek.  
  
"A little girl..." Harm breathed. "Our little girl." Just then, the doctor got a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Doctor? Is there something wrong?" Mac asked, being scared for the life of her little girl.   
  
"I'm not sure. But I want to have a couple tests run on you just to be sure. Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine. It might just be the machine, but I think I might have seen something else in there." The doctor wrote a note, and sent Harm and Mac to the hospital, for a couple of tests. 


	3. chapter3

Miracles Do Happen  
  
By: Panda  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I know most of you were cocerned about Mac, but I promise you will find out what's happening in this chapter. This chapter is still in flashback.  
  
"Hello?" Mac picked up the phone in her kitchen while cooking dinner for herself and Harm, about two weeks after her appointment.  
  
"Mrs. Rabb. This is Doctor Gordon. I have gotten your test results back."  
  
"Really? Is everything alright?" Mac was concerned with the tone in her voice.  
  
"How soon can you come down to my office with your husband. We should really talk about this in person."  
  
"Give me 45 minutes so we can eat, and we'll be right down."  
  
"OK, see you in about an hour." Dr. Gordon hung up the phone, and as Mac stirred the macaroni and cheese and wondered, 'I wonder what is going on. Just then, Harm came home.  
  
"Hey honey!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Mmmmm..mac and cheese...my favorite." Harm licked his lips, and Mac couldn't help but laugh. Then her face turned serious as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Honey? What's wrong?" Harm was concerned about his wife and the look on her face.  
  
"Dr. Gordon just called. We have to go down to her office after we eat. She got my test results back."  
  
"Ok honey, I'm sure everything is fine." Harm tried to reassure his wife, and himself.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure everything is fine." Mac went over to the table with the food, and Harm followed. They ate in silence and then headed for the doctor's office.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! just so you know, I'm not good with medical terms and stuff, so most of what I am going to write now is completely made-up. Ok, back to the story!  
  
Harm and Mac followed Dr. Gordon into her office, and sat in the chairs in front of her desk. Dr. Gordon sank down into her desk chair and opened Mac's file.  
  
"Dr. what is going on?" Harm slipped Mac's hand into his and looked at the doctor, questions burning in his eyes.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Rabb, I don't know how to tell you this, but Sarah has a serious condition. If she continues through with this pregnancy, she is endangering her own life. Each day she is pregnant, is one less day that she is living, and after the birth of her child, there is a 75% chance of death. I'm so sorry. I know this is a very difficult desicion, you can go through with this pregnancy, or terminate the pregnancy and survive. I am so sorry. You have a week to consider your options and make a desicion, but I will need to know your desicion then so I can act accordingly." The doctor gave them a sympathetic glance, and walked out, giving them a bit of privacy. As the door clicked, Mac fell into Harm's arms and sobbed. Harm rocked her back and forth and as a tear rolled down his cheek, he glanced hevanwad and silently asked why this was happening.  
  
"Come on Sarah, let's go home. We can talk about it then." He helped Sarah up and walked her out to the car. As they drove home, the car was silent but for the sound of the engine, and Mac's wretching sobs.  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!! Now I know right now you are all wanting to hurt me for what I have written Ducks flying fruits and flying...pandas!?! AHHHH! but I can assure you, you will like the way this story ends. Please don't hate me. Notice the genre does not include tragedy. :) -Panda 


	4. chapter4

Miracles Do Happen  
  
By: Panda  
  
A/N: Here we go, this is Mac's reaction to the news. Song is Whisper by Evanescence.  
  
Harm pulled into the driveway to the Rabb family's two-story suburban house, about 2 blocks away from the Robert's home. Mac got of the car and silently entered the house. She climbed the stairs to the bedroom and entered the room. Harm called out after her, but she didn't respond. She locked the bedroom door, and in the darkness, turned on her CD player. She sank down onto her bed and the song began to play softly. Mac lay down on the pillow and cried while the song played.  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain   
  
If I will it all away  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for   
  
I rise to meet my end  
  
Servatis a pereculum.   
  
Servatis a maleficum.  
  
"Sarah! Let me in, we need to talk about this. Please Sarah, don't shut me out. We need each other to get through this. Please." Harm punched the door, getter weaker with each punch, until he just slid down the wall and sighed.  
  
"Why God? Why are you doing this to me, to her? Why won't you just let something good happen for once? This hurts so bad, and I just don't understand. God, please just get us through this. God please." Harm began to cry. "Please God. Don't take her away from me. I love her too much to live without her by my side."  
  
Mac could hear his sobs through the door, and knew that she had to talk to him. She got up off the bed and walked over to unlock the door.  
  
"Harm?" she spoke softly. Harm stood to face her and she took his hand. "We need to talk." Harm followed Mac into the bedroom, and the door closed.  
  
A/N: Well, do you feel a bit better? Probably not, but you will, I swear. I hope you are liking this story! :) Keep those reviews coming. I love reading them. They make me feel so good about myself and my writing! 


	5. chapter5

Miracles Do Happen  
  
By: Panda  
  
A/N: I know, I am such a mean person....but you'll love me at the end, I PROMISE!!!!!! Onward then.... -clickity clack, clickety clack- This Chapter is dedicated to dear old Mr. Yaeger, my social studies teacher. Happy 30th Birthday you old coot!!!!  
  
Harm sat down on the bed next to Mac, and Mac kept her hold tight on his hand.  
  
"Harm? I...I am just so scared, but I know what I want."  
  
"Sarah, do you want to terminate this pregnancy?" Harm looked into her eyes, and she looked back.  
  
"No." she stated plainly.  
  
"No? What do you mean no? You can't risk your life for this Sarah. I can't..." Harm choked up and his voice trailed off.  
  
"Harm, listen to me. I can't go through with terminating this pregnancy. I am in love with this little girl, and I will not end her life to save mine. I want this child to live. With or without me."  
  
"But Sarah. You can't, I won't let you risk your life. I can't imagine my life without you. I CAN'T! I can't lose you."  
  
"Harm, I am willing to do this for my daughter, OUR daughter. Harm, there is only a 75% chance that I will die. Now I know the odds are against us, but it's not certain. Harm, even if i do...die, you won't be losing me. I will still be here, in your heart, in our daughter. Even if I am not here physically, I will always be here, no matter what. I have to do this, we have to do this, for our daughter." Harm pulled her close, and rocked her.  
  
" Sarah, if this is what you really want, then I will support you. For OUR daughter. I just...I don't want you to die." Harm held her close, and they fell asleep, holding each other close.  
  
===========================================  
  
The next morning, Harm woke up and cooked Mac breakfast. He decided to take her for a drive into the country, because he wanted to live life to the fullest with her while he had the chance.  
  
"Good mornin honey." Mac said as she entered the kitchen in her bathrobe.  
  
"Good morning angel." Harm said as he kissed her.  
  
"PANCAKES!! I love pancakes!" Mac slid into the kitchen chair and grabbed her fork. Harm laughed and dished her up some breakfast.  
  
"After we eat, let's go for a drive into the country, maybe to the park. Let's go have a picnic."  
  
"OK, that sounds like fun." Mac smiled and dug into the pancakes.  
  
After breakfast, they packed a picnic lunch, and got into the car. They drove for about an hour until they came to this little park on the state line between Virginia and Maryland. They got out of the car, and hand in hand, walked through the park until they got to the lake shore. They spread out the blanket, and Mac sat in-between Harm's legs, and rested up against his chest. All of a sudden she tensed up.  
  
"Sarah? Are you OK?" Harm asked, concerned.  
  
"Feel this Harm." She took his hands and wrapped them around her stomach so they rested over top of her stomach. "The baby is kicking for the first time." Mac giggled with delight.  
  
Harm sat with his arms around her in awe as he whispered, "What a miracle."  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
A/N: I was trying to hurry to finish this chapter so I could update. This WON"T be a tragedy..I PROMISE!!!! Just keep with me here. A couple chapters left. You will love it I swear! 


	6. chapter6

Miracles Do Happen  
  
By: Panda  
  
A/N: Almost done.....hehe! Sorry for the wait.   
  
The next 4 and a half months went by as smoothly as could be expected. There were 2 am cravings, mood swings and hormones...LOTS of hormones. It didn't really seem like anything was wrong. Mac felt really sore and achy a lot, but that was basically it. Harm was just savoring every moment he had with his wife. He didn't want this to ever end. At the doctors appointment two weeks before her due date, Harm and Mac were explained the procedure to prevent any serious situations.  
  
"You will deliver like a normal birth, but we will be extra careful with the way we work. If one wrong move by any medical professional happens, you could bleed out. You can't really do anything to jepordize your health, but I'm sure everything will go fine. After the birth, we will take you in for an x-ray and an ultrasound, to see where the growth is and how to remove it. Within the next couple of days, we will take you in and remove the growth."  
  
"Growth? You never said it was a growth. Is it..cancer?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, the growth isn't cancer, it's just a build up of uterus lining that was not shed during your cycle. This is dangerous to you because if it tears off during delivery, you could hemorrhage." Mac looked at Harm who just squeezed her hand and smiled softly at her. "When you go into labor and arrive at the hospital, we will have an ultrasound to check everything out first, to create a 'road map' of sorts to prevent any wrong moves. Everything will be fine." Dr. Gordon looked encouragingly at the couple with a smile. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you." Harm thanked the doctor and he and Mac got up to leave.   
  
Another week or so passed, and at about 2:13 in the morning, Mac woke her husband up. He looked at the clock and waited for her to say 'Go to 7/11 and get me peanut butter and spinach, with mozzarella cheese and croutons.' but that statement never came. Instead was, "Harm, I've been having contractions since about 10:00 last night, and they are getting closer together." Harm helped her out of bed, and grabbed her bag from the kitchen table. They got in the car, and Harm, calmly hyperventilating, drove to the hospital. A/N: What an oxymoron! :) Mac got set up in a delivery room, and Dr. Gordon came in with the ultrasound machine. Meanwhile Harm was in the hallway, calling friends and relatives. When the last call to his grandma was made, he dropped to the floor on his knees, and prayed.  
  
"Dear God, it's me again. I just need you to keep her safe, keep both my girls safe. I couldn't survive if I lost either one. Please God it's all I ask. Just one small miracle. Amen." Satisfyed with his prayer, he entered the room just as Dr. Gordon was putting the jelly on Mac's stomach. She looked around and looked puzzled for a moment.   
  
"Hmmmm....." she trailed off.  
  
"What? What? What's wrong?" Harm began to panic.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Mr. Rabb. I just can't seem to find the growth. I can't see it, maybe the baby is hiding it." She smiled reassuringly, and spoke. "Not to worry, we will deliver normally, and take care of it with minor surgery." She looked and said, "Well Mr. Rabb, you should be getting your scrubs on, this baby is coming fast! Within the next 15 minutes." Dr. Gordon handed him his scrubs and pointed him in the direction of the wash-up sink. They both left the room to get ready for the delivery.  
  
End Chapter Six  
  
A/N: How'd ya like dem apples?!? You're gonna love the next chapter, it's almost done! The next chapter is present day again. I'm already planning a trilogy! hehe! 


	7. chapter7

Miracles Do Happen  
  
By: Panda  
  
A/N: Here we are...the end. I have enjoyed doing this so much, and all your reviews have been so encouraging. Thank you so much, and I am looking forward to starting the trilogy, due out in a couple weeks! :) I think I'll call it....nope I won't tell you, cause I want to keep you in suspense!! :) Gotta love me. Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews, and I'll look forward to seeing you again with the trilogy.  
  
Much Luv, Panda  
  
Now -drum roll please- ON WITH THE STORY!!.  
  
P R E S E N T D A Y   
  
"Just one more push..." Dr. Gordon looked at Mac and she nodded and pushed again.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A sharp shrill cry broke the silence, or almost silence in the room.   
  
"Well congratulations! You have yourself a baby girl!" Dr. Gordon held her up for her mother to see. Mac smiled and fell back into the pillows. Harm cut the cord, and they got her all cleaned up and wrapped up in a pink blanket. Dr. Gordon layed her in her mother's arms. "What's her name?" she asked. Harm looked at Mac and turned to the doctor.  
  
"Her name is Faith Grace-Hope Rabb." He smiled.  
  
"Wow, a big name for such a little girl!" Dr. Gordon smiled as she wrote the name on the name card.  
  
"Well Faith because we never lost faith in the miracle of life, Grace because she has graced us with her presence, and Hope, because my wife and I never gave up hope in a safe delivery." Harm ran his finger over his daughter's forhead. Faith opened one eye, and wrapped her hand around one of her mother's fingers. Mac began to hum a few bars of a popular Martina McBride song as she rocked her daughter to sleep.  
  
After Faith fell asleep, the doctor put her in a baby bed, and took Mac for her x-ray. An hour later, Dr. Gordon entered Mac's hospital room with a glowing smile on her face. She came upon Mac, holding Faith in her arms, and Harm, playing with Mac's hair.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Rabb? May I speak to you for a moment?"   
  
"Of course Doctor. Have a seat." Dr. Gordon ignored his invitation and went to the light box hanging on the wall. She hung up the x-rays and began to speak.  
  
"I have some wonderful news for you. We have a pure miracle on our hands. The growth is gone! It just disappeared. There is no chance of you dying from even aftermath now. It's the darndest thing I've ever seen!" Harm just looked at Mac with tears in his eyes, and dropped to his knees.  
  
"....Thank you God....you saved her life, you answered all my prayers..you've given me so much faith in everything now. Thank you."  
  
He sat back in his chair, and kissed his wife. The whole room went misty eyed except for one little innocent miracle, blue-green eyes like her fathers' shining up at the sky.  
  
And God looked upon it and said it was good.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. The end...Look out for the trilogy! :) Luv ya'll....Panda! 


End file.
